The Tutor
by athousndblossoms
Summary: At Konoha High School, Hinata Hyuuga is having troubles with her grades, but she'll learn that some troubles mean good things coming our way. Hyuugacest. Rated M for mature and explicit couple situations. Dirty, acidic lemon, you've been warned
1. The First Friday

_Author's notes:_ Hello, readers! I come back this time with my very first multi-chapter fic and my very first lemon. I have to say, the plot is kinda overused, but I hope you will give it a chance anyway. Now, people of an acquired taste rather read more subtle material or even just Limes and I'm afraid, this is not one of them. This first chapter does not contain much, but as the story develops it gets really explicit. I gotta say, I'm making it as explicit and rich in details as I can, that's just me. So I hope you enjoy it, and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 _This smutty Lemon is dedicated to Jiraiya's memory, I hope you're proud of me, you big pervert. We all love you forever_

 **The Tutor.**

Hinata Hyuuga never needed tutors before, she was the kind of girl too shy to have the regular social life of a fifteen-year-old girl, so instead, she studied. She was an A student, but since a blonde mess called Naruto Uzumaki was school transferred and put in her group she started having more and more troubles to focus in class rather than in his sexy bad boy attitude, which of course affected her grades. She had fallen all the way down to a B…minus, she couldn't allow herself to get any lower, or else her father would start sticking his disapproving nose in her life. So she applied for the tutoring program

"Do you have any objection with someone?" asked monotonously the secretary at the respective office, passing on a list of tutors that the girl didn't care to lay her eyes on

"No, anyone will do just fine" as long as it's not him, and I'm dead sure he's not on that list she thought

"Good, then come back in two days, we will have your tutoring schedule" the woman finished

Two days later she was told by the same woman that her new tutor would be waiting for her in the library at five o'clock.

"Who's he or she?" Hinata asked just curious if she knew the person or not

"Shikamaru Nara" answered the bored woman as she typed other things on her computer

Good, she thought, she knew him, he was in her class until the teachers found out he was so smart he would have to skip two whole years, he was not the most enthusiastic guy, in fact she believed that he was bored of life itself, but at least there would be no awkward introductions

Friday five o'clock was when troubles started. The kind of troubles that make you feel unexpectedly right.

She arrived early with the firm intention to start studying on her own, she picked a table in a quite visible place, then sited and pulled out a notebook from her backpack and started… doodling Naruto's name inside a heart. The need for a tutor resided in having someone to listen, someone to pay attention to, she liked to do that, and her major distraction wouldn't be around

"Hinata" a masculine voice said from behind, she turned her head to see a tall, athletic young man with long straight brown hair wearing a blue Aikido uniform and Hinata almost fell from her chair. It was not Shikamaru, but Neji Hyuga, the student's council president, captain of the martial arts team and also the cousin she wasn't allowed to talk to because of their parents, even though they were twins wouldn't talk to each other.

Her jaws began to tremble "Nn-Ne-Neji-sempai!… how nice surprise! Can I help you with something?"

"I'm here to be your tutor" he coldly answered

There was an obvious mistake "But... Shikamaru-kun is my tutor"

"Shikamaru won't be able to help you, so I'm taking his place, here's the note" he said placing on the table a paper with a brief explanation of the sudden change signed by the secretary. Hinata turned even paler than she usually was "Are you dissatisfied with me?" he said with a poker face, his signature face

"No! Is not that! Please don't leave, I really need help " she begged

"Then let's begin" he said dryly taking seat next to her and placing his sports bag on the floor

"Aren't you going to change your clothes?" she inquired, he raised his face at her like an angry tiger "I-I´m sorry! I mean, I thought you were sweated after your practice so-"

"Do I smell bad?" he interrupted her without letting any clue of his mood out.

"No! Please! Of course not! I just wanted you to be comfortable" she nervously mumbled while her whole body tensed up

"As I said, let's begin"

And so they started reviewing her history lessons, the toughest subject for her. She cautiously listened to every one of his words, she didn't want him to repeat something and get angry with her, he was the student of the school, he excelled in everything he did and she couldn't help but wonder, why was he interested in helping her? He had many other responsibilities and their families didn't get along well. His presence was not fortuitous, he planned to be there and yet, he seemed utterly annoyed by her presence. What was he thinking?

"Are you listening to me?" He asked roughly

"Yes!" she jolted, she had got distracted thinking about her doubts. Damn it "the Sunagakure crisis…"

" Sunagakure had this very difficult moment in the year of…" he continued, elegantly moving his hands through the air and suddenly she jolted again, he had placed one of his hands on the table touching hers casually. She didn't move her hand and he never seemed to notice he was touching her. They stood like that for some minutes until he finally changed his position moving his hand away

"…so when the armies landed-" he paused for about five seconds

"Is th-the—" she tried to ask before getting interrupted

"-the civilians faced their..." he continued. These weird pauses kept going and seemed to have no other purpose for him but to stare at her eyes in a way no one had done before. It was a fierce look but it was not an angry one, in fact, he looked like he was about to smile, however, he returned to his severe mien with the conversation, it really intrigued her.

After one hour and a half, he finally asked "Have you got any question?"

"No, everything is clear" of course she had a lot of doubts, but not in respect of subjects. Despite everything, he was a good tutor. He finished the session, grabbed his bag and went away, hardly saying goodbye as if he couldn't wait to get far from her.

Hinata stood sat in her place at the lonely library, breathing as if someone just scared her, with eyes wide open as she watched his figure getting smaller by the distance. That was the first time

She reached home, her sister was stuck to the phone chatting loudly to one of her friends, her father was at his desk, working as always; in a way, it was like having the house alone. With no doubt, no one would ask her about her day or such, and she felt grateful for that. She walked up the stairs, entered her room and locked the door, she stood with her back to the door, doing nothing but diving into the memory of those pale lavender eyes, so much like her own, yet so different, staring at her. He didn't look like he hated her as she was certain that he did, not in those moments, but then what was he looking?

She spent all her weekend thinking of it.


	2. Of glances and touches

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and places here portrayed all belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. I do not have possession of them nor is my intention to get any kind of profit with them, the creation of this literary work has only and exclusively recreational purposes. Thank** **you**

* * *

Hi, there, readers of the world! After two weeks of trimming it over and over again, I bring you the next part of this fic. I deeply thank you to the persons who wrote a review and those who are currently following this story. You truly light me up with every word. **PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

The Lemonometer has raised its mark this time, although there's still road ahead to reach a really hot temperature

Also, I leave you before a small glossary. I didn't' add all the Japanese terms, only the ones I thought some people would be less familiar with, even though I know most of you are already familiarized with these words

*Souban: a Japanese mafia (a.k.a Yakuza) boss

*Mata Ashita: see you tomorrow

*Bento: Japanese lunchbox

* * *

 _ **The Tutor- chapter II**_

Hinata spent all her weekend thinking about that situation at the library: during her bath time, visiting her family, doing her home chores, while walking through the park. The images of those moments took turns in her mind with the thoughts of her recently arrived classmate, although the event on Friday was far more intriguing

The following week, the blonde nightmare was no different from his cheeky overwhelming usual self. At Tuesday he pulled one of his famous scandals in front of the whole classroom, talking about how much they would look up to him when he became a great _souban_ * and making promises to almost everyone there: he had a job reserved for Kiba Inuzuka to walk his future thug dogs, Chouji Akimichi would finally lose weight due to the stressing menace pending on him and Sakura Haruno would beg him to be her boyfriend.

Then Kakashi-sensei returned from the principal's office and the troubled boy was sent to detention. The class carried on. The shy girl pondered on those blue eyes challenging every person in his way; except for her… he didn't seem to notice her presence.

The school bell announced the time to go home. She packed her things silently and slowly walked her way to the door, feeling her body being pushed to the sides by her classmates in their rush to get out. Until there was no one in there but her…well, except for one last person

" _Mata Ashita_ , Kakashi-sensei" she said to her teacher

" _Mata Ashita_ , Hinata-chan" the scholastic said back, already submerged in the mysterious book lined in black paper that he always carried around. She exited the classroom

At Wednesday Hinata sighted Neji when she got out to the recession. He was nonchalantly walking through the school garden reading a book. She hid beneath one of the buildings before he could see her. Her pulse speeded up as she reminded that fierce glance upon her, like a hawk chasing a helpless hare

Her _bento_ * returned intact to its place in her locker because she had got too nervous to taste a single bite

Back in the classroom, she commanded her mind to return from her memory to the present over and over again with little result. This was bad, she was even more distracted than before and the class was about to get into exams season. The bell marked the end of the class, and this time, it was her who made a way out pushing her classmates, hands and all

"Watch it, Hinata! Oh my God, not my hair! Sasuke-kuuun!" she heard Sakura Haruno nag behind her, but that didn't matter. Only getting to that office mattered

" _Konichiwa_ … I need…a change of tutor" she panted the second she opened the door

"Is there a reason for that?" asked the same secretary that received her the first time.

"Uhh…I've got…a…umm…change of plans… family appointments, I can't possibly continue attending on Fridays at five"

"mmm… it isn't going to be easy, from last week to this one, the number of appliers has raised"

"Please, anyone -I mean!- any other schedule would be fine, there must be someone" the girl asked with pleading eyes. The secretary made use of the little compassion she had

"All right…let's see…" she ransacked her file at her computer "there's only one option left, Saturdays at two o'clock with…Shino Aburame"

He was the school's weird boy, an entomology lover, always covered in strange looking, crawling bugs. Hinata gulped

"That's … good enough. I'll take it"

"Are you sure?" the woman asked; no trace of interest, not even looking at her. Hinata stood staring at her without answering the question, until the secretary turned annoyed to her an instant before tapping the new agenda for her

"Wait! I think my… appointments are not on Fridays after all…my current schedule is fine" and the woman snorted and rolled her eyes, making evident her nuisance

"Is there anything else?" she asked narrowing her eyes, more like warning her there shouldn't be anything else

"No, sorry for wasting your time, excuse me" she ended and walked out as slowly as she hurriedly walked in. She stayed right outside the door for a whole long minute and more. Then she half turned to enter once more before definitely desisting and leave

Her maneuvering made nothing but boost her anxiety with every passing moment of Thursday and Friday. She had the chance to get out of a very awkward deal and had burned that card instead; now, whatever happened between her and her cousin was only her responsibility

At Friday after class, she had a light lunch taking all the time to swallow the morsels, it felt like they were resisting to get down her throat. She was done after an hour and a half leaving half an hour of waiting to meet Neji at the library. She left the dining hall and crossed the garden heading to the great building. Once there, she took exactly the same table she had picked last time amongst all the other also available tables and waited, trying to appease herself

A few moments after Hinata looked at the needles on her watch marked five o'clock, a slender figure crossed the glass door and reached her

" _Konichiwa_ Hinata-san, are you ready?" he was more polite this time and his face looked less harsh

" _Konichiwa_ Neji-sempai. Yes, of course" she looked at him a second and then pulled out her notebook. He took the seat next to her and they began to study the themes that would be presented on the exam. They checked Math this time; Hinata eyed him several times while he explained some formulas to her, she insistently peered him: his hair falling like a curtain next to his face, the sharp profile of his face, the gap on his training jacket that revealed the glowing naked skin of his chest that expanded every time he breathed; but more than anything, she was looking for that glance, it was not there

"This equation needs for you to consider…" he kept going without pausing when his hand next to Hinata landed on her leg; the poor girl almost reached the roof out of scare, but he didn't even stop talking. His hand was heavy and warm, and his touch was full of confidence, his fingers were touching her inner leg

"Neji-sempai, umm… your hand is on my leg" she said red as a cherry, looking to the opposite side

"Yes it is, maybe that way you will stop staring at me and put attention to what I'm saying" he replied with a scathing hint on his calmed voice, writing problems on her notebook with his other hand

"But, I can't concentrate with you touching me like…that" she protested trying to skulk her leg out of his grip

"You brought it upon yourself, now, focus and solve this problem here, or it will get worse" he said grabbing her harder

So she reluctantly tried to ignore the contact and bent over her notebook where large equations needed to be solved. The pencil shook in her hands as she tried her best to decipher the group of numbers and letters.

"Good, mind the coefficients, that's it" she heard him say with an upbeat voice

Oh, she was doing it. She relaxed her shoulders a little and kept going step by step

"There's a mistake here" he warned approaching to point out the error with his finger "don't forget the sign of the light terms" his breath caressed her cheek, his body was practically on top of her. Her sight returned to him. He slowly lifted his glance to her, there it was, still tiger-like, but far more gentle this time. They stood face to face, only a couple inches away from each other, and this distance seemed to be disappearing. Was she moving towards him? Or was it the other way around? She felt his hand trace her leg some millimeters and oddly enough, she wasn't frightened. What was he doing? He directed his sight to her lips

"Ouch!" she cried when he scratched her leg hard enough to leave soft marks but soft enough to not consider it injury

"Focus" he coldly demanded before violently turning back to the notebook "when the signs are opposite we have to…" he carried on.

There were more mistakes as she worked it through, he didn´t reach her again, though. He just kept saying "no" until she got it right. The touch under the table remained there the entire time. Hinata finished the exercises her tutor had written down after what it felt like an eternity; she took a deep breath and reclined all her weight on the back of the seat

"You did well, just don't stress so much" he said rising from his chair and getting behind Hinata, he moved the long midnight blue hair aside to give her a shoulder massage, which only tensed her more "Relax, I would never really treat you wrong". There it was again, his lovely warm touch, his movements finally undoing the tension and she let go. She closed her eyes feeling his fingers, the movement of his wrists. She clutched to the edges of the seat, her legs clenched and writhed; she hoped he would never ever end.

Sadly, he did "All right, we'll meet next week"

"Uhm…h-hai... _ari-gatou_ " she whispered almost incoherently. He picked up his sports bag "N-Neji-sempai?"

"Yes?"

She realized she had nothing to say "Have a nice weekend"

"You too, _sayounara_ , Hinata-san" she heard as he left.

* * *

She came back home. Hanabi was on the phone again. Her father was at his desk again. She went up the stairs, entered her room and locked the door again, as if someone could go in, take away her thoughts and read them.

Pressed against the door, she placed a hand on the same leg he had touched. She mimicked his touch, caressing and slightly squeezing the muscle. She pulled up her skirt to look for…yes…the scratch was there yet, barely visible, she gently touched the pink marks and continued her way up through her thigh. There was a dot between her legs that released waves of pleasure if she pressed it and thought hard about him…his face, his breath on her cheeks, the glimpse of skin on his chest. Him, so near she could've savored his lips if she pulled out her tongue… while she rubbed herself in circles, back and forth, her body invented different ways as the pleasure inside began to burn her sex and her hips moved and joined the game

"Neji…" she gasped

She stopped. What was she doing? She still liked Naruto, right?


	3. Of gossip and dreams

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and places here portrayed all belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. I do not have possession of them nor is my intention to get any kind of profit with them, the creation of this literary work has only and exclusively recreational purposes. Thank you**

 _Author's notes:_ Komenasai! I'm so sorry for the delay. I've had some things to attend, but I hope I can get to upload more often again. I'm sure you're all kind and will forgive, so thanks in advanced. Now, this chapter has a little bit more of plot and the lemon-o-meter is still rising. Thank you for everything, I'll answer your comments shortly.

* * *

 **The tutor –chapter 3**

 **Of gossip and dreams**

* * *

Glossary

 _Budoka_ : person dedicated to martial arts

 _Hakama_ : traditional Japanese pants, the legs are very wide and they get to look like a skirt

 _Ja_ _nee_ : common parting expression, like saying "Bye Bye"

 _Komene_ : common apologizing expression

 _Nee_ : a sound added to a sentence to give it a questioning tone, like "huh?"

 _Sempai_ : a person with a superior grade, like an older student

 _Yukata_ : traditional Japanese shirt, similar to a robe

* * *

She still liked Naruto, right? Yes, she did, of course she did…she liked him, very much… then why didn't she notice his absence that Monday until Kakashi sensei passed list before the end of the class? Did she just pass a whole day without even looking for him?

"Hinata!" she heard behind her on her way home on Tuesday, it sounded like it wasn't the first call

"W-what?" she was so abstracted that she found hard to tune back in and speak. She turned back to see who was calling. It was her good friend Kiba Inuzuka and his loyal dog Akamaru, she knew and appreciated them since childhood

"What's going on with you lately?" he asked

"What do you mean, Kiba-kun?"

"You've been clueless for weeks, but today you were like a zombie! I even shot you a spitball and you didn't even move, you still got it stuck in your hair"

Trying to find the little, wet mass within her hair, she weakly stated "Uhm… well, …I…it's nothing, I'm all right" even the dog wasn't biting that. Kiba looked at her apprehensively

"Your father is being impossible again, _neh_? You know you can always come and stay in our house, right? My sister wouldn't mind sharing her room with you, she adores you"

" _Domo_ _arigatou_ , Kiba-kun, but really I am fine and my father is being nice with me, I promise"

" Yeah, sure… since when?" Kiba knew all too well how strict and tempered Hiashi Hyuuga could get

"Since he's too busy to speak to me at all"

* * *

Last hour of Thursday was gym class, with Coach Guy, an overwhelmingly energetic man who loved sports with balls and never seemed to notice nor care if his students barely survived his exhausting methods. That day they got dodgeball practice. Hinata was no good with any kind of ball approaching her.

Hinata ended up dragging her aching body to the showers and took some time in the dressing area to rub her special homemade ointment pretty much everywhere.

"We're going to the movies, won't you come with us, Tenten?" Hinata heard voices reaching the door. A cheerful group of girls entered the area mostly to gossip without any restraint.

" _Komene_ , girls, I have martial arts practice, in fact, I'm getting late" a tall brunette girl who had her hair tied in two bear-ear-liked buns apologized

"Oh, come on! Why can't you skip just one practice?" one of her friends insisted

"The captain is really strict" Tenten said. The captain…they meant…

"Yeah…really strict and really gorgeous!" added another girl elbowing the budoka in the ribs. Hinata started feeling uneasy, half of the bruises were waiting for a treatment she had stopped administrating

"So that's it, you like Neji-sempai, don't you?" the eavesdropper felt her heart skip a beat and her breathing froze

"Well…I mean, he likes me too anyway" Tenten giggled nervously.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid we're gonna need some details on this matter" said one of the girls in a melodramatic P.I. fashion

"Come on! You can trust us! Besides, who would blame you, he's such a babe!"

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow; I gotta go now, _ja_ _nee_!" Tenten nervously grabbed her sports bag and rushed out making a way amongst her friends.

"¡Bye, TenTen!" they immediately closed their circle to make squeaky noises about the new information and Hinata took the chance to get out after her without being noticed

Hinata tracked Tenten in the narrow distance between the showers and the garden where the martial arts team was having practice this time. Luckily she was more interested in saving some seconds to fix her hair and put some lip-gloss than she was in paying attention for some unexpected company. The girl joined the group and a few moments later, the team made the initial reverence and began with the practice

Hinata hid behind the bushes to watch. There he was, her tutor, scarier than ever in his black _hakama_ and _yukata_ , carefully supervising every move from the team members and correcting their mistakes. Tenten seemed to have lots of questions, she sought for his advice every few moments, tilting her head, playing her feet to the ground and laughing on whatever he told her although he didn't seem to have said something funny. After a while, the spy girl realized that her own breathing got faster and her jaw turned tight, probably the jitters of getting caught, she guessed. The brunette kept looking very friendly with his cousin, several times she tried to make him practice with her as a couple, pulling him by the arm to her spot, he rejected her most of the times so he could supervise the group, except for a couple of times, in which their faces got awfully close above the crossed spades, the secret viewer almost made her palms bleed by clenching her fists and burying her nails on her flesh.

She enjoyed far much more his demonstrations with some other opponent: he looked always calmed, stepping forward with confidence, or going back without losing control, with precise but fierce movements that entranced the sight

After the practice, two boys caught up with their captain's pace as he walked straight to the bushes where Hinata was hiding and praying not to get caught. Luckily, his new company in quite an invasive fashion blocked the sight of the fearsome young man and Hinata was unnoticed. She was able to listen to some unsettling things as well

"That was some great practice! But you still need to show us how to captivate the ladies like you do" said the tallest of the pair, a skinny boy with short black hair

"Yeah! You really drive them mad, captain! But c'mon Koichi, we can't learn to look as good as Neji-sempai" followed the other boy, who was sturdier and had his head shaved and freckles. Hinata decided to take the risk and follow them

"I have no idea why you're speaking such nonsense to me" said Neji a little annoyed already

"Please…just tell us you haven't noticed Tenten all over you these four last Thursdays" insisted the freckled boy

"Or any other day for that matter" added Koichi

"Things between Tenten and me are not like they might look" Neji assured trying to end the conversation by walking faster

"Oh! So there is something going on" exclaimed Koichi. They weren't letting him off the hook, they caught his pace again

"C'mon, captain! Share some details with us!" the pair said almost in unison. Neji pinched the bridge of his nose wearily

"All right, I'll tell you in the showers" he finally granted. She let them go on and decided to round the buildings and get there faster than them; she ran as fast as she could to make it in time. She stayed in the back of the bathroom, right next to the window until she heard their steps and voices

"So" one of them started "what's with you and Tenten, _nee_ captain?"

"You two are dating, right?"

"We met the other day, but it wasn't a date" answered Neji

"C'mon! We can see the sparkles fly between you two!"

"All right, look, the other day Tenten and I…" a shaking Hinata heard Neji say before the sound of the showers prevented her from finding out the matter in question. She kicked the wall with frustration. They turned off the water

"What was what, captain?" one of them seemed to ask in response

"Shhhhh!" Hinata vaguely heard

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was Tenten perving on you, captain" Koichi said in a mischievous tone

"Let's find out!" exclaimed the other boy

Hinata knew it was time to run. She barely escaped the eyes of the gang

* * *

She made home alive and anonymous. This time Hanabi had gone to stay at a friend's house, said a note at the table. But his father was where he always was.

Locked in her room, she came to a full stop; she laid on her bed and remained in the same position for hours, watching the shadows of her room became wider as the sun grew dim and red.

What is happening to me?

 _"Hinata! Come! Come quickly" she heard in the dark, she was almost blind, but that voice, she was certain, it was Naruto_

 _"I can't see anything! Where are you?" she yelled, and her voice rebounded everywhere_

 _"Follow my voice! I'm here… I'm here… I'm here…!" his voice echoed into a whisper, a caress to her ears_

 _"Naruto-kun! I can't see!"_

 _"I've got you" she heard next to her ear as she felt a pair of warm hands circle her waist kindly and slowly. Her back felt the heat of a man's body and her cheeks began to boil_

 _"C'mon, there's a place I wanna show you!" he excitedly jolted and guided Hinata by the hand through the darkness. A tiny light loomed up not too far away, they were reaching a new place._

 _They got out of the tunnel they were and entered into a beautiful immense natural garden with a small hut at the center of it, everything was shining under the moonlight. Hands held, they walked to the hut, he opened the door barely pushing it and they walked into the darkness again_

 _"Hinata, I like you so much" he whispered to her ear, holding her and leaning onto her as nobody had done before, as if he wanted to make her a part of his own body_

 _His breathing caressed her neck and it was becoming loud as words, words pleading for a response. A candlelight was born very small, somewhere in the room, as he returned his hands to her waist, passionate and starving; without thinking, she let her hands explore his wide back underneath his clothes. The room became warmer, but the heat of it was being born within her as she surrendered to his touch, the hand of the boy kept exploring her body little by little; another light started and Hinata's breathing grew heavier, she felt his hand pull up one of her legs to his waist and scratched her thigh gently, the arousal this move triggered on her made another light appear in the room nearer from them; Hinata undid the buttons of his shirt to get access to his chest, she got her face closer to him and inhaled his heat, his smell… she couldn't restrain herself from kissing his neck and chest; the room was so warm that even between her thighs she felt wet. Naruto pulled down the strap of her dress to kiss her shoulders and the rim of her breasts, another light shone, but still not enough light to look at his blue eyes. Her delicate hands touched his buttocks, and his lips kissed her chin and her cheek, she felt her lips tingling in expectation. Finally, one more light revealed his face; his eyes were pale lavender, and his delicately featured face was framed with long chestnut hair_

 _It wasn't Naruto, but she didn't flinch. This young man in front and all over her was solid on everything he did and something about that was alluring to no end_

 _"I want you" his deep silky voice demanded before landing his lips on hers. And the feeling was sublime. His mouth opened and closed repetitively like the wings of a butterfly, soaking her lips until these joined the move. While this happened, they touched each other's body everywhere. Hinata noticed that where sooner was a plain school shirt, there was now his black_ yukata _, still opened from previously, she opened it even wider through his stomach, and lustfully owned it, he groaned lusciously_

 _"Tenten" She stopped to look back at him, he was drunk with pleasure_

 _"It's Hinata" she said very softly. He held her by the waist and passionately bit her shoulders. The wave of shivers prevented her from thinking more about the mistake, and she carried on with the game, scratching his back and pulling his hips towards her until she felt his hard manhood dance in her crotch, he kissed her harder, her labia was getting more and more sensitive under her clothes_

 _"Don't stop, Tenten, I like you so much" he said again_

 _She pushed herself away "It´s Hinata!" she yelled. She tried. No sound came out. Even her moves seemed to be noneffective; she was still within his arms, skin to skin_

 _"Tenten…" he gasped licking her earlobe and stripping out her breasts to caress and kiss them. The pleasure was intoxicating, but that one lucid corner of her mind was unsettled about what he was saying_

 _She noticed her hands on his shoulders, they were tanned and stronger than hers, her long midnight indigo hair was not over her back nor to the sides of her face, she could see the bangs on her forehead were brown instead. Was she…?_

 _"Oh, Tenten"_

She heard one more time before waking up in the middle of the night, sweated, still in her wrinkled uniform and feeling the confusion in her body, her crotch was still burning and longing, but her stomach was revolted by the repeating sound of another girl's name on his lips. Something had to be done

* * *

The next day-a Friday- Hinata arrived even earlier to the school with a firm gait. She took a different seat this time, far from her Sensei and very next to…

"You're in my seat" claimed no other than Sasuke Uchiha

"Don't see your name written on it" she spat at him.

Hinata's mother used to say that when her daughter got really mad, her eyes turned terrifying to the point that even the veins around her eyes would jump. The grumpy teenager froze at the sight for a moment

"Whatever" he concluded trying to return to his aloofness, shunning from that stare and searching for another seat

She would later admonish herself for being so rude to her classmate. But for now, on to the task: contemplating him, to remind how much she liked him, before she had to go to her tutor; every time Kakashi Sensei occupied himself in the chalkboard as the class time passed, she gingerly dedicated a glance to him, every now and then …his blonde hair, his daring black outfit, his cocky attitude; she persisted in observing every detail… yes, she liked Naruto very much

When the class ended, he went to her in his entire splendor and shouted to her "What are you staring at?! Do you have a problem with me?!"

"N-no, of course not! I'm so-" she mumbled turning her head down

"Then mind your own business, weirdo!" he finalized, storming off.

Well, the mission was a failure now, and it was time to face the other side of the problem

* * *

She went to him and spent all the time lowering her head and avoiding eye contact, at first he didn't seem to care

"Follow me" Neji casually headed them to the bookshelves after past a while of reading, surely to help him find some books, she figured, but after following him to the last corner of the library he turned to her and said

"I'll make you a quick exam" he warned trying to sound polite

"But-!" she replied looking at him for the first time in that day

"You told me you had no problem with what we have seen so far" he calmly interrupted before she could whine about

"Well, I don't, but it makes me nervous. Does it have to be right here?" she asked starting to shake

"Why not? You should get used to handling unexpectedness. It's no big deal and it's just the two of us. Come on, try to stay focused, I will pressure you on purpose"

"Yes, sempai" she reluctantly said

"So, what was the main event in the First Shinobi War?" he started leaning just a quarter of an inch or so.

Hinata´s only problem to answer each question was his glance over her every single move, mining her nerves, even though she was looking at the floor, she could feel those eyes. She answered the questions one after another, hoping every time it would be the last one, but these wouldn't stop, he leaned closer with each word until he fenced her against the bookshelf, too nervous to answer

"Who won the war?" he said so close to her that his warm breath brushed her lips. His arms had pinned her by the waist without touching her; and suddenly her mind was filled with images of her latest dream, her first erotic dream, in the worst possible moment for such memories

"Wait, I know this one, is just…" she spoke trying look to the other side, but his fingers turned her face back to him and he softly kissed her on the lips. Her eyes and mouth opened in shock but he looked like nothing had happened

"Neji-sempai, why did you-?" she tried to ask

"Answer the question. Who won it?" interrupted her once again, severely

"I-I-…the…I…when" the poor girl was about to meltdown

"I didn't ask when, I asked who…focus! - he looked like he was getting angry, then he took her face between his hands and kissed her again, this time longer and more passionately. His lips were soft and fleshy and his kisses felt much better than they did in her dream. When she tried to kiss him back, he moved away

"Who won the war?!" he shouted, shaking her out her trance. She had a hard time opening her eyes

"Neji, please, what are you doing?" she asked firmly and then, for a moment, he hesitated, his jaw shook before speaking again, confidence renewed

He looked away "I'm trying to help you, but you're not making it easy"

"The Sarutobi family" she finally answered.

They both held their eyes into the other's in silence for a long while.

Then he came close again, wetting his lips with his tongue. Hinata didn't move, she couldn't

"Good" he whispered tracing her neck with the tip of his nose "You did really well, Hinata… and…" he slowly raised his mouth so near to her ear that he brushed it while pronouncing the next words charged with lust "…I shall reward you" He thrust a hand on the pocket of his pants. Hinata shook like a leaf

"Hinata" he abruptly called her attention three foot away from her. She opened her eyes to see a little rice cake in the hand extended at her

"Oh…I… _arigatou_ " she said with a stiff smile

"This is all for today, check your notes often, I'll see you next Friday" he said grabbing one of her hands to place the rice cake on it. Then he turned his back and got away

"But Neji…!" she almost shouted following him to their table

"What?" he asked without even looking at her, picking his sports bag from the table

"Uh…nothing, have a nice Friday, Neji-k…sempai"

She reached home mentally exhausted; Hanabi was in her usual place and so was her father. She climbed up the stairs with three jumps, entered her room, closed the door, locked it…. She had been kissed for the first and second time. It had been completely unexpected, it had been stressful and wild and nonconsensual, it was nothing like she had fantasized her first kiss would be…so why did she feel good about it? Why did that tingling sensation on her lips make her smile?


	4. Of Fantasies and Realities

**DISCLAIMER: The characters and places here portrayed all belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. I do not have possession of them nor it is my intention to get any kind of profit with them, the creation of this literary work has only and exclusively recreational purposes. Thank you**

* * *

 _Glossary_

* _Minna_ : the plural of you, like "you people" or "you guys"

* _Hayaku_ : hurry up

** A hint to the doujinshi " _NejiHina comics"_ by jevanni0611's, Deviantart. Highly recommended!

* * *

 **The Tutor**

 **Chapter 4 – of Fantasies and Realities**

There was no doubt now, Neji had kicked out Naruto out of her mind. But things didn't look brighter this time: she had fallen for the son of his father's enemy, and even if that wasn't the case, she didn't think his father would accept it; not to mention Neji and Tenten's interrogation. Was he really with her? If he was, why did he kiss her? Was squeaky clean Neji really like that?

Hinata's weekend turned into an emotional roller coaster, one minute she let herself go into the illusion and expectation of her new feelings, the next one she spiraled down towards the abyss of depression, and the next one her body vibrated with the memories of her encounter...

Monday arrived; at school, Kakashi sensei presented a pop quiz, which much to her surprise, she found it easy. It was hard to believe that a tutor could get to be far stricter than the actual teachers

… _Find in the illustration, the most important points in the chakra net…this one, this other…and…this right here…done…._

… _Solve these equations using the Otsutsuki formula... … I saw this the day Neji …_ for a moment, Hinata could've sworn she had felt him touching her leg again, right there at her place in the classroom, her pencil slipped out from her hand

… _Describe the political environment between the five shinobi villages before the war… …this is just what he asked me last Friday! he was so close, so close to me…_

Hinata felt a sudden need between her legs, she bit her lips and tried to repress it

… _Focus…_ she commanded her mind

… _Focus_ … … _I didn't ask when I asked who,_ _ **focus**_ _!..._ Neji menaced her that day before he passionately kissed her. In her classroom place, with the paper sheet under her hand, her lips trickled again; she could feel her whole skin getting more sensitive, even a soft breeze was able to send shivers down her spine. She went on however she could with the next questions, many of them evoked an image on her mind: his piercing eyes, his lips talking, that little glimpse of naked skin down his collarbone…

… _Come on, Hinata, just seven more, pull yourself together! ..._

It became impossible not to relate the subjects with her very intense memories, until the images on her head grew from memories to desire. A desire of those hands with large fingers going all the way up through her legs onto her most sensitive parts, below the library table, and his mouth licking her neck and earlobes, a desire of running her hands through his hair and squeeze the muscles of his back. Hunger of being touched by him and having her hands going down to…

"All right! Two minutes everybody!" warned Kakashi sensei with a firm voice.

She pushed away her visions thanks to the time pressure and got the exam done just in time to deliver

"Well done, _minna-san*_ " Kakashi said receiving the paper sheets in his desk "take ten minutes outside, relax a little and come back. And ten means ten, kids!"

"Kakashi Sensei is so mean! How dare he make a pop quiz first thing in the morning of a Monday… _shanarou!_ I'm exhausted!" Hinata vaguely heard on her rush to the lavatories, she desperately needed a cold water splash on her face and neck

Once there, all alone and with her face dripping, she tried to calm herself, she looked at her eyes in the mirror…she looked at _his_ eyes…she grazed her mouth and her neck, she pressed one of her breasts. She walked backward to enter a toilet cubicle without stop looking into her eyes until the door was closed; once the door was locked, she pulled her childish cotton panties down, and directed her hand to her crotch below her skirt. She rubbed the whole area and let herself be invaded by the pleasure, surrendering to the moment, she undid the buttons of her blouse with the other hand, she looked at her breast, they were swollen more than usual and her nipples were hard beneath her undergarment. She wondered, had it Neji being there, would he like the view? or perhaps he'd rather…she pulled up her bra to set her bosom free, she closed her eyes and imagined that the hands caressing her body were not hers but Neji´s

… _Answer me, Hinata_ ….demanded her imaginary tutor slithering his hand between her thighs … _how do you say 'I want to make you come' in ancient japanese?..._

 _I don't know, sempai!- s_ he pleaded hearing his lustful breath in her ear and feeling him toying within the creases of her sex

… _Then, as a punishment, I'll do whatever I please with your body, you will be mine…_ he said. _His_ fingers found her clit in the middle of a vigorous movement, and Hinata squirmed her hips uncontrollably against the walls of the cubicle, panting louder and louder, _he_ pressed her breasts and nipples; a tension started to bundle within her body, announcing her imminent climax, she kept going harder and faster, holding the image in her mind of a wildly aroused Neji, and holding her breath tight too…

 _Hinata!_ Neji gasped in her mind.

Hinata came unable to contain a high pitched moan

"Hello? Is there someone hurt in here?" she heard as her dizzy body and vision tried to get back to normal whilst the waves of pleasure faded away

"No, no, I just…bumped my head" the girl cursed herself for being a terrible liar

"all right, come out, let me check" the unidentified girl offered, Hinata had the feeling of having heard that voice somewhere else.

"It's nothing, really" she checked her watch, she barely had time left, she didn't want to expose herself, but there was no option. She wiped the lubrication from her legs, fixed her clothes and got out… to meet Tenten. She froze

"Hey! You're Neji-kun's cousin, right?" she asked girlishly tilting her head "You have the same beautiful eyes. I'm Tenten, you can say I'm your sister in law!" she happily commented with a blink. Hinata clenched her fists and jaws

"Oh… right, I'm Hinata Hyuga. I'm sorry but I gotta go now, _ja_ _nee_!" she said awkwardly before leaving

She got back barely making it into the time limit. Kakashi was about to close the door

"Got lost on your way back?... Hinata-chan, are you feeling all right? You're all flushed and you also look…tired" he asked with worried eyes

"It's nothing, sensei" she did felt drained but gave it no importance "may I still come in?"

"All right, get in"

She allowed her body to fall ungraciously on her seat and rested her chin in her hands until hearing the recession bell. When this happened, she barely came out of the classroom and did nothing to grab her lunch, she just sat on the nearest bench and let time pass through her. Back in the class, she didn't register if a couple minutes, or couple hours later the bell rang again and the students went out. She was the last to reach the door, and right in front of it, a few yards away, is Neji, reclining his back against a tree. It couldn't be a coincidence. Her heart painfully clenched, she couldn't get out and face him

"Kakashi sensei?" she spun on her ankles to face her teacher "uh, I didn't really catch the theme this time, would you mind to explain it to me very quickly while I accompany you on your way to the lounge?"

The scholastic gave her a strange and sort of sad look, he returned the page marker to its place between his beloved book "Well, all right then, let's go"

"I'll carry your briefcase" she offered as a sign of gratitude. The man started talking

As they walked, Hinata pretended to be in awe of the topic goggling at her teacher like he was a relic "Yes, oh, I see". Her diversion proved to be enough when she looked back and Neji wasn't following them

"Do you get it now?" Kakashi asked when they arrived at the teacher's lounge

"Yes, thank you very much, sensei. I'll be going now" she revered to him, offering his briefcase back. He didn't move

"Repeat to me my last words, please" he said. She didn't have any clue of what he had said from the beginning

" _etto_ …the chakra net…uuhm"

"Wrong, I just said: spiders dressed in turquoise sequin tuxedos carrying bags of cat-shaped umbrellas" she looked at him stunned "Look, Hinata, I don't know which trouble you're stuck in, but next time, I'd appreciate if you were honest with me, maybe I could help you. For now, _mata ashita…_ and…study your notes, or maybe borrow notes from Sakura" he took his briefcase from his student and walked into the exclusive area, shutting the door behind him. Hinata saw his shadow disappear behind the opaque glass of the door and slapped her forehead. Then she gingerly turned to watch around. No threat at sight; and that way she got out of the school, observing everything that moved and everything that wouldn't move too

At Tuesday and Wednesday, happened the same at recession and end of school. Neji appeared outside the classroom waiting for _someone;_ and every time she felt unable to go to him, everytime she saw his silhouette under the tree, she reminded Tenten with her big smile, and her throat started to ache

At recession, she ate her lunch inside the classroom, hidden below her seat. Kiba and his friends agreed to cover her on her way out both days, only -of course- after convincing Kiba that no one was bullying her and he didn't have to fight anyone. But on Thursday, he anticipated her maneuvers…

"So if you are at this angle, the shurikens will make this course and hit the target diagonally" explained Kakashi sensei at the chalkboard when a knocking on the door was heard

"Come in" the teacher allowed. Neji entered walking as poised and confident as he always did

" _Ohaiyo gozaimasu_ , Kakashi-sensei" he respectfully bowed "may I have a word with Hyuuga Hinata for a second?"

"Sure. Go on, Hinata-chan" Kakashi said

Hinata walked to him trying not to wobble or look at him directly. He signaled for her to follow him.

They walked through the aisles in silence for a while, until they reached a little empty hall

"Hinata, I've tried to reach you all week" he said, he had a worried face "I need to speak of what happened last Friday" such words didn't surprise her one bit

"There's no need for that, sempai, I know what you want to say"

"Hinata, I seriously doubt that" he said, for the briefest moment, he smiled warmly. She blushed, but she needed to go on

"You want me to keep what happened in secret, for it might cause you problems with Tenten, consider it forgotten, no one will never know" she granted pulling her face into a stiff smile

"That's not even…wait, what does Tenten has to do on this matter?" he asked narrowing his eyes

"Well, now that you're a couple, you wouldn't like her to find out, even if you two went official after…um, last Friday" with every word she said, Neji´s forehead turned more and more tense. He stood still and silent a few moments

"Who told you we are a couple?"

"She" she confessed frightened

Neji held her by the shoulders and his face finally revealed that infamous angry tiger's face "When?"

"On Monday, I meet her at the lavatories, she… was she supposed to keep it private? She didn't say anything about it, then again, I didn't give her time to say anything"

Neji pouted and snorted and clenched his jaw "Hinata, this is very important, I want you to meet me at the main door as soon as the bell rings, and this time you better don't hide behind your friend Kiba, or else…" he furiously warned pointing at her with his index, before storming out of the hall

Hinata stood in shock

She trembled her way to the dating place, with that all too familiar feeling that she was in trouble.

"¡Hinata!" he yelled striding through her. He snatched her wrist as soon as he reached her and started dragging her through the streets

"Sempai please, I don't know what I did wrong, but please, I'm sorry!" she begs utterly terrified, he keeps walking full speed without altering a thing for good twenty minutes, until finally, they stop next to a house she had never seen before

"Hide here" he orders, placing her behind a nearby tree "I want you to listen closely to my words, and her words"

He waits by the door, tapping his foot impatiently for a few minutes, until Tenten appears. That was her house

"Captain! What a nice surprise!" she joyfully greets. He remains silent until she fully reaches him

"You've been saying we're a couple, haven't you?" he interrogates coldly. She gets pale real quick

" Neji, l-let me explain" she stutters

"You've been saying that you're my girlfriend yes or no?!" he yells

"Yes!" she covers herself defensively with her arms "I'm so sorry"

"You are not my girlfriend, and you will never be! I told you a week ago that this was about Lee! Lee is the one who wants you"

"I don't want Lee, I want you!" she says trying to put her arms around him. He stops her by grabbing her wrists

"You have no right to say things about me that are no true!"

"I know, I know! I was wrong and I'm so sorry, Neji!" she starts crying "I'll tell the truth tomorrow, I promise!"

"I have nothing else to say to you" he finalizes, opening the door of her own house, dragging her in and closing it as if he had just dumped the garbage. He gets back to Hinata, slowly calming down

"Let's go, I'll walk you home" so again they walked together in silence for a while. They walked side to side, at a normal pace, but his face still reflected something off

 _Too many thoughts, perhaps_ she thought. She decided to break the silence

"You didn't have to do that"

"Yes I had to, I don't want you to think that I'm a jerk, enough already with what I did to you at the library…" he said lowering his head

"Well, I…didn't see _that_ coming" was all she could articulate

He stopped walking to look at her and she did the same "Hinata…I, I…apologize. I crossed the line. If you don't want me to tutor you anymore, I will understand and find someone suitable to replace me". She would've never thought it possible to see someone like Neji unable to look into the eye, and with such a small mien

"Please" she said landing a hand on his forearm "there's no need for that… _Sempai_ , I trust you"

His eyes looked at her again " _Arigatou_ " he smiled and she smiled back

They kept walking side by side. The evening was warm, the sun was starting to go down and its rays covered everything with golden light, but in Neji's hair, they turned into a soft aura, a curious effect on someone like him. Hinata eyed him over and over, wishing she could freeze time to behold him like that forever. It was a pity her home wasn't much farther

"I don't want to be rude, but I think it's better if I leave you here" he said when they got to the last corner before Hinata's house

"Absolutely, _Mata-ashita_ , Neji-sempai." She said. Neji didn't respond the fare well immediately but stared at her, and Hinata's heart raced suddenly; he slightly opened his lips… to this little action, all of her body responded by vibrating, her breathing churned

" _Mata-ashita_ , Hinata-san" he said bowing to her, then, he turned around and took on his way home. She stood in that corner, watching him walk away until he was no longer in sight

* * *

" _Konichiwa_ , Hinata-san" the next day, Neji greeted her at the library, as he reached her at the usual table, nervously clenching his fists, and wearing the regular uniform for the first time instead of his sturdy martial arts uniform

" _Ko_ - _konichiwa,_ Neji sempai" she greeted back staring at her feet.

This time he sat in front of her instead of next as they went over her lessons, without getting their noses out of the texts and taking their hands away if they got too close to each other. That was the first time she actually focused on her studies in a long time.

Two hours passed in absolute earnest and silence, time never felt so heavy

"Good, you're doing fine. See you next Friday, _Sayounara,_ Hinata-san" Neji hurriedly said, tossing his bag onto his shoulder, then left before she could properly farewell back

" _Sayounara,_ Neji-sempai" she said to herself. She let her back fall into the chair with a puff, changing her posture restlessly. She observed her notebook filled with new notes and decided to head to the bookshelves to search for more information. Once there, she revised one book after another with no real interest.

Then, she felt something from behind: it was Neji, watching her from the edge next to the aisle, and there was no trace of his previous nervousness in his impressive stance. Her legs felt weak

"Did you forget something, sempai?" she asked

"Yes, I did" he answered walking step by step like a predator "I forgot to ask you about the subjects we're not covering"

"Oh… I-I'm good with them, th-th-thank you" she said trying to ignore her feet's instinct to go backwards

He grinned haughtily "Are you sure?"

"Uuh…Ye-yes, I'm doing f-f-fine…I just…" she started without wanting it, but didn't dare to continue

"Just what?" he interestedly repeated raising an eyebrow

"uhmm…nothing, I'm all right" she assured trying to walk to the aisle and leave him behind

"If you want something from me, you should just say so" he stopped her pinning her up between his body and the books "Tell me, _it's just_ what? You want me to help you with Spanish instead _? ¿Quieres practicar conmigo?_ "

Hinata violently shook, she could feel her lips swallowing while watching his "I…" she swallowed getting ready to let it go "I want you to…to d-do what you did last time" she asked staring to the floor

"I knew you wanted something from me" he triumphantly said with a smirk "Good. What impeded the landing of Madara´s forces?" he asked with a mischievous tone

"What?!"

"A quiz, like the last time" he affirmed "this is what you wanted, answer me"

"I-I didn't mean the quiz!" she said desperately looking at him

"Still, you can do it, _focus_ " he looked like a feline playing with a recently caught prey

"Well, I…" her mind was too blocked to respond about history details

"Well, you?" he mocked, before crashing his mouth onto hers, devouring her lips like a starving beast. She drank his kisses and his passion and his lips as her head started to spin

"Have you…already…forgotten?" he asked trailing wet kisses between words from her neck to her ear. Hinata held him by the waist so he couldn't get away "I'll let that one go this time, let's make another question. What do you think of the boy who was transferred here? "

"What?" she let him go in her shock

"The new boy" Neji insisted with a serious face "do you like him?"

"Why are you asking me that?" she interrogated suspiciously

"It's a rumor that has been around lately" he nonchalantly responded playing with her hair "And I don't like him for you…tell me"

"A rumor? Who's runni-…" Neji kissed her hard before she could keep inquiring and gripped her by the waist to attach their bodies together

"Just answer me" he whispered in her ear

"I liked him" she said lost in the commotion he was causing inside her "but not anymore"

"Oh, really?" he fidgeted his fingers in her collarbone "Why is that?"

"Because… I like _you_ now" she timidly held his waist.

He placed a leg between hers and she squirmed "What do you like about me?" Hinata could see how pleased he was with that game, and she wasn't sure to feel uncomfortable with it.

"Your hair" she started, passing her quivering fingers through the chestnut locks

"A favorite amongst the ladies…what else?"

"Your skin, your voice, but mostly… your eyes on me" she confessed to them both, she got closer to his neck and inhaled his scent as if it was pure life

"Do you like the way that I kiss you?"

"Too much" she said pleading with her eyes for it

"Good, but you still don't know how I kiss". He kissed her hard, holding her nape with both hands, sticking his tongue on her mouth and biting her lips; she moaned incessantly and glided a hand beneath his shirt to squeeze his back in lustful desperation. He took a hand to her waist and undid her blouse from the skirt

"Do you like my hands?" he asked giving her no truce, gliding a hand through her back below her clothes.

"Y-yes" she barely answers with a sigh

"Do you like my hands when they touch you?" he whispers to her ear, passing his hand from her back to her thigh, under her skirt

"Ahh! ... v-v-very much, yes" she felt it in real life… her crotch getting warmer

"So much you would allow me to touch you anywhere?" he reached an inch higher; he didn't sound like he was asking for permission at all

"Yes" she answers with conviction

"Is there a part you would like me to touch first?"

She shrugged shyly "I don't know, I've never done this before"

He grinned and kissed her "Don't you do this to yourself?" he naughtily inquired

"Sempai!" she covered her cheeks with her hands

"You're so innocent" he laughs "there's nothing wrong about that, in fact, I find the thought of you playing with yourself…rather… alluring" Neji gingerly undid the first buttons of her blouse and caressed the flat part of her chest like his fingers were feathers, looking at her in the eye. She panted while feeling the soft skin of his bare back and the delicate caresses on her body, as if they both had made a silence for their hands to do the talk. She enjoyed of his sculpted and rigid body, his abdomen and his chest; only then did he cupped one of her breasts, she nervously jolted for a moment, before letting go all resistance, she arched her back, simultaneously pulling him towards her body, as if she wanted to own him forever. He tugs her blouse down her shoulders and bites them. She insists on his hips, clumsily pulling the rim of his pants

"You can touch me anywhere you please, Hinata. Go ahead" Hinata slowly slid her hands down to his buttocks, over his pants

He softly laughs closemouthed. Hinata never heard a sexier laughter "How does it feel?"

"Very nice" she murmured feeling that it didn't properly describe it. She hesitated for a moment before getting the courage to explore his manhood.

"Ah!" He grunted. She thought she would explode in excitement and pleasure. It was a limb with the width of four of his fingers and nearly as long as his whole hand, it was pointing up, towards her "That's good, have no restraint with me; in fact I really like how you touch me" he assured, rocking his hips through her hand, attacking her neck with his mouth; she never imagined flesh could get that hard and she wondered if every boy was like that down there

And so they spent a while amongst kisses and caresses, discovering each other; he guided the sweet girl, enjoying her legitimate clumsy innocence, always waiting for her inhibitions to gradually relent before going any further, until his hands got too anxious to dive between her soft thighs

"You don't mind if I touch you at that length too, do you?"

"I would like you to do it" she said not believing her own words

"I see" he slowly returned his hand to her thigh and very gingerly he went up inch by inch, until reaching her crotch, gently stroking the area with his palm.

She retorted in his arms "Neji!" she breathlessly exclaimed as a supplication for him to don't stop

"You definitely…do this…to yourself" he almost severely declared, hardening his touch

"Ahhh!...well…I"

He kissed the rim of her breasts "Have you thought of that brat boy while doing it?"

"No, I swear" she answers wobbly but true

"Oh!… so… maybe another classmate?" he kept moving his hand in circles, feeling the fabric of her underwear get wet little by little

"I-I…once….Sasu-ke….because everybody likes him….didn't work" she responded sighing

He suddenly stroked her too rough and she shrieked "Who else?" he gently squeezed her by the waist and his stimulation went back to normal

"Please, I don't want to spea-"

He violently slammed the shelf "WHO. ELSE. HINATA!?"

"You! You, sempai!" she let out in the middle of pleasure and fear

"Confess to me, say what you did" he arrogantly demanded, pinning his glance on hers, then he took one leg of hers and placed her knee on his waist, owning it with his touch, and he started massaging her crotch with his stiff manhood this time "Confess!" he repeated while hearing her moan

Hinata could barely think, invaded by the pleasure, she made efforts to get the syllables come out from her mouth "I-I… touched myself… thinking about you, N-Neji-sempai" she spilled letting her hands run through his body

"That's more like it" he said pleased "and tell me, what did I do in your fantasies?" his hands touched all the skin they could touch, like sea waves through Hinata's body

"Neji-sempai, please!" she wished he could just let that theme go

He abruptly interrupted the game by separating himself from her "I thought you'd knew by now that I like to command and being obeyed, so tell me, or I'll go away"

"Don't! ...I'll tell you…I thought of you asking impossible questions and-"

"All right then" he interrupted from his spot, far from her for at least 4ft. "name all the generals of Konohagakure in the year of 387"

"Yes, something like that" she agreed with a flirtatious smile, ready to receive him back in her arms

"Answer me" he asked without getting near or moving

"I don't know, sempai" she said placing a finger on her lower lip with fake concern and innocence, and Neji frowned

"Hinata, we saw this last week, you better answer me" he severely warned, walking toward her, his arms crossed

And there she was, again interrogated, while her clothes were completely messed up over, her hair disheveled, and red as a cherry "Well, I…"

"You won't tell me you've been only a waste of my time, now, will you?" he growled at her

"No, of course not! Just give me a moment…let's see…Kamabuchi Goro"

"Wrong" he spat, violently turning her body against the shelf, and losing most of his angry voice "You've forgotten" he said. She felt him rising her skirt and tuck the rim on the waistband of it "Bend over" he ordered. She obeyed, he glided her briefs down her buttocks and suddenly a tiny shout came out of her as he spanked her, causing her skin to burn

"Kamabuchi Daisuke! And don't scream, this had only begun" he said, proceeding to spank her for every name mentioned "Aiko Hachirou!" he hit the other side, Hinata resisted the need to shout, pleasure and pain made an overwhelming mix of sensations "Igarashi Hanako! Nagamine Kenji! Sasaki Makoto! Tani Masaru!" the list went on until Neji saw those butt cheeks completely reddened. The way she was moaning revealed her arousal

"You were supposed to suffer my punishment, but I see you're enjoying yourself, was your fantasy something like this?" he said wrapping her body from behind

"Well…you didn't hit me in my fantasy" she corrected, trying to fix her lower clothes while he was glued to her by the waist. He sank his face into her neck and laughed mischievously

"I decided to improvise according to what you said, but I want you to know, I would never really hurt you" he said holding her firmly "you're safe with me"

Her heart skipped a beat to his words "I know" she caressed his arms tenderly; she embraced his grip on her, his warmth and the solidness of him

"Then tell me, how else did I _punish_ you?"

"I thought of you playing in my breasts…with your tongue" she confessed, glad of not having her face to him

"I'm perfectly able to do that too. Turn around" she did as told and found that he was flushed as well, if not so wildly; she tried to undo the rest of the blouse

"Don't" he stopped her, grabbing her hands "only I get to undo your clothes" he undoes the rest of her blouse and then, slowly, enjoying the expectation in both of them, he pulled her bra down. Hinata started breathing way too hard

"Relax. I'll stop the moment you tell me to" Neji kissed her delicately and caressed her cheeks until she had calmed down

"I don't want you to stop" she whispered. He dedicates a sincere smile and returns his hands to the task of liberating her breasts, they emerged in all its glory and he places them over the undergarment. He delights his eyes at the sight of her bare chest; he passes his hands all through their extension, she sighs, and when his thumb brushes her nipples, she jolts holding her breath. He gets his face closer and starts kissing the outer side, and when he reaches one of the centers, Hinata see his tongue coming out like a serpent; it makes contact with the pink tip of her right breast, the feeling is indescribable, she can't help but moan out loud

"Hush…someone may hear us" he warns putting a hand on her mouth, and without taking it off, he returns to her breast, playing with both sides, hand and mouth, sucking her nipples. Then he places his leg between hers and presses it repeatedly against her crotch. She moans harder and harder protected by his hand and makes the stimulation stronger rocking her hips, her hands run aggressively everywhere, his hair, his shoulder, his back and when reaching between his thighs, she stops in his hardness and focus on grabbing and stroking there, until her hand decided to move by its own and pull down the zipper of his pants

"Well, you get bolder by the second, don't you?" he commented looking at her from within her breasts

She took his hand from her mouth and hers off his crotch, and reacted the way she best knew, by saying sorry " _Kome_ -"

"Don't apologize" he interrupted covering her mouth again "I told you not to have restrictions with me. Now, give me your hand"

She nervously gave her hand to him and he conducted it through the gap of his pants and underwear, until she was able to feel his skin, moisten, silky and hot against the stiff flesh of his penis and allowed her newborn lust to guide her moves inside his clothes. Neji paused himself to make it easier for her, he intensely enjoyed the touch as much as the way she closed her eyes and breathed through her wide open mouth, which he uncovered, as if she was able to feel the pleasure of his body as well. Now he was the one who revealed himself by the noises that came out from his throat, guttural and deep grasping, like a beast's

Hinata got him closer to her, and when she had him held, she whispered "Neji, I want you to touch me like that as well…all bare"

"On one condition" he told her amidst his heavy breathing

"Huh?" she reacted sort of shocked that he was putting a condition before going any further

"Promise me I'll be the first man to ever get inside you" he asked entwining his eyes with hers and stopping the movements of the hand encircling him "Promise you'll let me claim your virginity for myself"

"I promise" she responded cupping his cheek. They both smiled, and he reached to kiss her, hesitating, as if he hadn't kissed her before, without aggressively claiming her lips, but barely posing his lips on hers, very tenderly. Hinata received the gesture, without trying to neither lengthen it nor accelerate it, procuring not to break its delicateness, or altering its rhythm. They both knew that they were sealing the encounter with that kiss

"You don't mean right now, do you?" it was the first thing coming out of her when they break contact

"Hinata" he laughed "I wouldn't take your virginity hiding in a library. I will make it really special, you will not regret it"

"I know I won't"

"Good, back to your petition" he says coaxingly "open your legs" She almost forgot about that; her hands started shaking, and so did her knees, but she did as told, taking her time to move; he grasped both edges of her briefs and lower them unto her thighs, eyeing her so hard that she wouldn't consider closing her eyes. She didn't close her eyes, although all of her nervousness, there was something fascinating about the danger in that whiteness, like contemplating a blizzard

"Now, open your mouth"

"What?" she frowned

"Trust me". She obeyed and opened their mouth. He stuck one finger inside, ignoring her noises of complaining, and wetting it through and through in her saliva. He takes it off and sends it down. She hears her heart pumping in her ears, and feels the air going in and out of her lungs. He glides through the gap of her vulva. She shakes at the feeling of cold and humidity, contrasting with her highly elevated temperature; he glides further, searching for the core of her pleasure "Close your eyes, love, let yourself go" as she rests her lids and breathes deep, she feels him finding her clitoris; the feeling emerges, both familiar and new, so electric it makes her muscles clench, her hands clutched to the first thing nearby, being in this case, Neji's shirt. He buries his mouth in her shoulder to muffle down all the noises coming out of him, which allured her even more until she released her pleasure in shape of moaning too, she shut herself with one hand, much as he had done previously. When he returned the remaining hand to one of her breasts and started pinching her nipple gently but vigorously, she felt the tension boost and gather inside her faster, she knows she is near

"Neji…I think I'm…" she attempts to tell him

"You're close to come" he guessed first "say my name when it happens". Then he focuses on working her the right way, lowering himself to flicker his tongue in her nipples, rubbing her clit faster and faster and faster…

"Neji!" she howls possessed by her orgasm, pressing him the hardest against her. The pleasure is almost oppressive in its intensity, it runs far beyond her body; for a moment, she existed without the fear, the responsibilities, or the guilt there to torment her. It was just her, and the man who made her fall in love resting in her arms

He calms himself to allow her to recover, kissing her cheeks and her forehead, memorizing her shape of her waist, her legs, her shoulders, her breasts

"Hello?" a voice was heard not so far

"Someone's coming" he warned, hurriedly fixing his clothes "Fix yourself, _hayaku*_! I'll handle it" he went almost immediately to meet the librarian

"Yes?" he casually addressed the mature woman in glasses and navy blue suit

"Ah, Neji-san, I heard someone yelling" said the woman trying to walk forward, and had it she done it, she would've seen Hinata buttoning her blouse, with her hair tangled like she was a ghost from a scary movie

"Yes, my cousin" he said, subtlety blocking her way "she was looking for me, but I found her first and scared her reaching from behind, unintentionally, of course"

"Oh, was that it?"

"Yes indeed. I agreed to take her home. We'll be going now"

Hinata got out from the shelves and dissimulated the best she could. Neji pinched the bridge of his nose in despair when he looked at her face, still wildly flushed and smiling so hard, not even a toddler would believe it

"Next time, talk before getting too close, Neji-san" said the woman comprehensively, after looking at her, with a tremor in her lips

"I'll be sure to do it next time. Come on, Hinata-chan" he called her

The woman saw them take their things from a table and leave "You sure must've reached her from behind" she commented for herself, covering the laughter with her hand

* * *

It was Friday in the afternoon, nobody remained inside the school or its surroundings, he took that advantage to grab her hand as they walked; he turned his face for a moment to hide away the blushing her innocent and sweet smile provoked on him. They walked at a slow pace, enjoying the warm breeze of another golden evening on their own

"Neji" she broke the silence after a while "is not that I didn't enjoy all that"

"Of course you did" he joked, getting to annoy her slightly

"Please" she reclaimed "explain to me what's going on here" she tried not to reveal her feelings too much

"It happens that I imagined too many times getting my hands on you" he confessed, stopping to kiss her a few seconds "and I had to try, even at the risk that you might hate me"

"Did you really think about it before?"

"Of course, how could it be different, when you've driven me mad all these last Fridays?" he said walking forward, but she stood behind

She did not believe her ears " _ **I**_ have driven you mad?! You have no idea what I've suffered these past weeks!" she complained

"Poor thing, I guess I behaved really mean to you" he sympathized, kissing the hand he held "I'm sorry, but it really had not been easy for me, I…well, it's a complicated story, have you got time to spare?"

"Not really, I have to go home just in case my sister realizes I haven't got back and make a scandal"

"In that case" he opens his bag and pulls out a little notebook "take this, I started this journal when I became captain of the martial arts team, to keep track of any improvement, but lately it says a lot about you, it helped me to keep some sanity and figure out things. The deal with Tenten is also explained there" he searched on the pages and folded two corners "it starts here and here, we'll discuss it next week"

" _Arigatou_ " she said carefully receiving the notebook; she stuck it in her bag "And…what's gonna happen next?"

"What do you want to happen next?" he said waiting for Hinata to be ready before taking her hand again

"I want to get to know you; I want to kiss you many times more"

"Hmmm…you know… dainty little princess is not as innocent as I once figured"

"Don't tease!"

"I'm all about teasing; I thought you had it clear" he said grabbing her by the waist to playfully bite her neck, then they kept walking "Anyway, you would honor me if I could be your boyfriend from now on"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I've never had a boyfriend before"

"I'm glad, I want to steal all your _firsts.**_ Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" she said hanging on to his arm in joy

"We will have to keep it secret for a while"

"I know"

"I will keep helping you with your grades…amongst other things" he added with a wink

"Sounds good to me…" she said letting out a little more of her seductive side. They had arrived very near to her house. Hinata got ready to say goodbye

"You know what?" he whispered to her ear "as soon as I get home I'll end what I started myself" his words froze her immediately "but next time, you won't leave until I come too" and with that being said, he gave one last kiss on her lips and went away, smiling mischievously.

* * *

 _Author's notes:_ All right, my readers, as you may appreciate, we're done with preliminary, from here you'll see the reason why I clearly warned about the nature of this fanfic and dedicated it to Jiraiya, which I hope is proud of me (don't judge me, please). Of course, there will be more intensity in next chapters, but this lemon has started to spill its juice from this delivery.

And one more thing, I know this chapter has a BDSM undertone, but I do not intend follow that line, at least in the style of…you know, that fic, made into a book, made into a movie. Let me know what you thought about these one piece. I hope you enjoyed it my dear perverts. Until next time!


	5. Of Thought and Corners or Neji's Journal

DISCLAIMER: The characters and places here portrayed all belong to Mr. Masashi Kishimoto. I do not have possession of them nor is it my intention to get any kind of profit with them, the creation of this literary work has only and exclusively for recreational purposes. Thank you

* * *

Oh God! I'm back after what it felt like an eternity of dealing with the damn writer's block. I'm very very sorry if I kept you waiting (and I know I did). However, here it is, the fifth part of this incestuous, filthy smut (hopefully) I hope you enjoy it

* * *

 _ **Glossary**_

Gomenasai: A formal apology

Ohaiyogozaimasu : Good morning

Onei-chan: sister

Ottou-san: father

Sumi masen: A not so formal apology

* * *

 **The Tutor**

 **Chapter 5: Of Thoughts and Corners** _ **or**_ **Neji's journal**

"You know what?" Neji whispered to her ear, brushing his lips on Hinata's earlobe "as soon as I get home I'll end what I started myself" his words froze her to the bone immediately "but next time, you won't leave until I come too" his demand left her mouth-opened and he took advantage of it to stick his tongue inside and suck her lips once more. Hot and cold, stillness and motion, her body rumbled in arousal spontaneously but she still couldn't move. Hinata saw him smile mischievously and then walk away. Once again she stood there to see the last trace of him disappear

She abstractedly walked to her door, got the keys out of her bag and proceeded to opened the door…she had no success, she tried again, and again, until she realized she was trying to open the main door of a house with her bedroom key, and now it was stuck inside "Great" she thought. She then took on to the delicate process of trying to get the key out… by violently turning and shaking it

"Come on! Get out of there, you… thing!" she impatiently snarled, pulling with all of her strength

" _Onei-chan*_ , is that you?"

Hinata heard from the other side of the door, as she heavily leaned her forehead on it "Yes, Hanabi-chan, it's me" she answered with a puff

The door got opened and her little sister looked at her confused "Where have you been? It's awfully late!" she whined "And why couldn't you open the door with your key? Have you been behind the door all this time?"

"No, no" Hinata answered, "I got late studying at school after class and I couldn't open because I tried it with a different key, which now is stu-…" Hanabi got the key out in an instant with absolutely no effort "…-uck". The sisters got into the front yard of their house

"This key?" the younger girl incredulously asked, "But it's so small, how could you confuse it with the huge main door key?"

"Well, I'm really tired, Hanabi-chan"

"You do look awful as if you fought somebody" Hinata shrugged and clenched her fists in embarrassment "Jeezz! I hope it'll take a while before I hit high school"

"It will, sweetie, don't worry" the elder sister said with a warm grin "still, enjoy your childhood before everything gets confusing"

"Hey! I've told you a _trizillion_ times not to sweetie me!" Hanabi complained "And what could get confusing about school? Study? I don't know how that could be, you just need to pay attention"

"You're right, honey" Hinata said teasingly

"Uuuughhh!" Hanabi kicked the ground " _Onei-chan_! Enough with the names!"

Hinata almost burst into laughter "I most humbly beg your pardon, Hanabi-sama" she said doing an exaggerated courtesy bow

Hanabi displayed a full tantrum by throwing her sister's keys to the ground "You're being impossible! I'm out of here!" and with that, she ran away to her favorite spot. Hinata lifted her keys laughing low key, got into the house, took her shoes off and put her slippers

"…Because my sister is so annoying!" she heard from the living room as she passed by, she clearly was chatting on the phone again and had the intention to be heard

Then she stopped at her father's desk, the door was half-closed, she decided to take a quick peep; he was working, like always… always. She contemplated him signing one paper after another, she was about to knock on the door, for no real reason, but stopped just before her fist made contact with the wood, and got away.

As usual, she walked the stairs up, got into her bedroom and locked the door. She left her schoolbag fall from her hands to the floor and then did the same with her own body into the bed. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she felt her whole body tingling. She contemplated her bag as a profoundly enigmatic object

"Neji's journal" she whispered

Next morning, Hinata decided to spend the day with her normal occupations and read Neji's notes on Sunday. She cleaned up her room, did the laundry, visited her family and her mother's grave, came back home and did her homework. Everything, trying to ignore the thoughts on the day before, because of the violent squirms they caused on her stomach

On Sunday she woke up and got ready, wearing a girly loose dress with blue flowers, she picked from her closet a matching purse and put on it _the notebook_ , then she got down to have breakfast in the kitchen. Once ready, very carefully, she reached the door, concealing her presence sticking to the walls and corners, procuring not to be noticed by Hanabi, whose childish curiosity allowed her to smell and inquire about the smallest thing going on; she was in front of the t.v., singing the opening of her favorite show

" _We are fighting dreamers! Takami wo mezashite Fighting dreamers! ..."_ Hanabi enthusiastically sang and danced in her pajamas "Goodbye, Onei-chan" she said when she noticed her sister reach the door, Hinata jolted

"Goodbye, Hanabi" she responded, sighing in relief that she was too focused on her show to snoop on her life

She took the bus, which left her thirty-five minutes later on the immense gates of a park not many in her school knew. A park she used to visit with her father and mother when she was alive. She entered and walked the several gardens in it, filling her lungs with the herbal scented air. All the usual elements were there; friends (mostly seniors) were playing at the chess tables. Young families relaxed in the fields. Far ahead, there was a small lake, populated with ducks, water lilies, and boats, a place common to couples and people longing for one

She passed all these places and kept her way to a place almost no one visited, almost at the end of the park, it was fenced by bushes and trees; she stepped up through the uncut grass of the three stair rungs and respectfully entered the nook, admiring its wild beauty as though it was the first time and not the thousandth. Everything was luscious without restraint, from the small pond with thick green water, the fountain spilling herbs and flowers, the benches being slowly devoured by the vines. She sat in one that had a small space with no leaves

After a couple of minutes she opened her purse, and with a trembling hand got out the notebook. Once out, she examined every detail of the exterior. It was Neji himself transformed into an object: practical, elegant and sturdy; a french style notebook, enveloped it high-quality fabric. It resembled a three sectioned flag, with the outer stripes in dark brown, like his hair, and narrower than the central one in ivory white. It had the seal of the Hyuuga family at the top of the spine, the seal of a red flame encircled in gold. Hinata was sure that, had it been missing, no one in the whole town would have a problem recognizing precisely to whom it belonged, and also, no one would dare to look at its content without the owner's permission. Even with his permission, she didn't felt completely right about it; nonetheless, she bit her lip and reluctantly opened it right at the beginning

 _Monday, January 14th_

 _I had been elected captain of the martial arts team, the group is not weak, but it is not strong either, it will need a lot of hard work if we want to get into the national championship. They don't seem to be interested in that, but I am, for I need every possible card on the deck I'll present to ANBU if I ever want to get in._

 _Furuta Sensei is impressed of me, he had given me great freedom to choose groups, singles, couples, etc. …_

The ANBU was the most prestigious criminology and intelligence international institution in the whole world, and Neji was aiming to be accepted in their special training school, for it was the fastest and safest way to be hired by them. The demand was through the roof, he really needed every possible card under his sleeve

 _Personal notes: I'm succeeding in becoming more patient. This week, I held a conversation with Lee for three minutes straight and only felt slightly impatient afterward. Great progress_

Hinata laughed in silence of his great progress and decided to go to the first marked page

 _Thursday, March 20th_

 _The team is doing better; I've managed to improve the forms on some neglected and shyer students and gave them a deeper perspective on the basis._

 _Personal notes: As part of my duties as the Student's Council president, I went on checking the list of students from the tutoring program. Nara Shikamaru got assigned as the tutor of Hinata Hyuga, my cousin…_

She felt a blood rush reading for the first time her own name in the document

… _I don't have a good feeling about this, as brilliant as he is, he's also lazy and aloof, I don't think he will take it seriously, and even the grades from a relative I don't speak to, could affect my admission chances to ANBU, since Hyuuga is a respected and well-renowned house, it's a good thing all my other cousins are doing well in their studies…._

Hinata closed the notebook for a moment and took a deep sigh, staring at the pond…Was she causing any trouble to him? ... She snapped out of the bitter feelings and went back to the pages, stopping here and there to explore his thoughts

… _the student council has accorded to present the petition for…_

… _My literature project was a success and will be promoted in this year's…_

She realized only the personal notes at the bottom really talked about him, the rest was just an academic binnacle. Perhaps that was the reason for him to feel confident of sharing something so private, she thought. After all, this was nothing like a girl's diary

…Ah, the other name…

 _Tuesday, March 25th_

… _P.N.: Lee keeps insisting me to convince Tenten to have a date with him…amongst all people, to ask that to me. I know I shouldn't have got along so much with him, now he thinks I'm his best friend. Nonetheless, I've accepted, to challenge my diplomatic skills…_

 _Friday, March 28th_

 _...P.N.: I decided to take the matter of my cousin in my own hands; despite our null bond, I took Nara's place as her tutor, he looked quite relieved. After an extracurricular martial arts practice, I met her for the first time, I thought I'd feel disgusted by her presence, I even kept my training clothes, just to feel more comfortable in such awkward situation; actually, moving aside her insecurity and stuttering, it wasn't so unpleasant. Strange enough, I think I actually enjoyed her company, I don't think she enjoyed mine, though… I don't blame her._

Hinata thought about that first day, he seemed everything but comfortable by her side. And as for her… he was right, if given the chance, she would've move out from the country in that first moment when she turned to face his severity and his arms crossed, all combined with his knocking-out-people suit made a terrifying sight out of him

 _Wednesday, April 2nd_

… _P.N.: Every time I try to talk to Tenten about Lee, she wants to change the subject to "us", that topic is not going well…_

She couldn't blame Tenten for falling for Neji, if she had fallen in love with him from his cranky and incomprehensible angle, how would it be when he was being nice and friendly? Her stomach churned at the thought that soon she would find out

 _Friday, April 4th_

… _P.N.: Today, some serious thing almost happened. At my time with Hinata, she kept staring at me repeatedly; I don't know how, but on a moment of a low guard, it caused my hand to pose on her leg …obviously she asked me about it, I told her it was to make her focus… I hope she bought it…_

She felt so dumb, she actually believed him that time

… _so, improvising, I stood like that the whole time, feeling the soft skin of her thigh, fighting the urge to feel the rest of her body. It gets worse….I was correcting a math problem with her and reached closer, I was so tempted to kiss her, I contained myself in time and made a distraction. After that, I couldn't help the need to keep touching her and massaged her shoulders before parting, she squirmed and gasped and clenched her legs in such way that I don't think I will be able to forget in a long time… I don't know what I've got myself into; I never expected to be so attracted to my own cousin…_

She abruptly shut the journal and noticed she was breathing as if she just ran a marathon, and her face felt just as hot. She took a moment to let that heavy lot of information sink on her head. He was right, they were cousins, although they had such a distant relationship, she barely could remember interacting with him as a member of her family. They were so little when everything changed

 _Monday, April 7th_

… _I spoke with Tenten quite straight, I told her about Lee's intentions. She told me she wanted nothing of the sort with him, thus, she tried to kiss me. I rejected her, there's only one girl I want to kiss and it is definitely not her…_

 _Friday, April 11th_

… _It finally happened. I kissed Hinata, twice, and I was about to do more than that to her; it's curious, she seems terrified of me, but I felt as though something in her eyes incited me to do it, I dare to say she was willing to kiss back, at least for a moment. Her effect on me is so strong; she's driving me crazy …_

 _Wednesday, April 16th_

… _I've been looking for Hinata all week, but she has been avoiding me…I guess I have no right to expect anything from her, I must've confused her intentions. But I've never felt this way, I have to confess my feelings to her, if only to get over with them…_

 _Thursday, April 17th_

… _At last I met Hinata, but it turned out all wrong, Tenten has been saying at my back that she's my girlfriend, and unfortunately, Hinata was one of the people she told that. Of course, when she told me, I was so furious that I forgot to confess, I even let my anger dominate me again and menaced her, I'm such an idiot…_

So even perfect elite characters like Neji felt dumb from time to time, how unexpected

… _That's why she's been avoiding me; she must have thought of me as a jerk, treating her as a side affair. I faced Tenten in front of Hinata, I don't know if things got clear enough, we didn't really treat the matter, nor I talked about my feelings, but I did apologize on my behavior and offered to change her to another tutor; she insisted on staying with me, and although I deeply appreciate her trust, I don't know if I have the strength to resist her. This is the hardest thing happening to me in a very long time…_

That was the last note, Hinata wondered what would Neji had written about their last session, which was by far the most intense, hadn't he gave her the notebook

* * *

She rose from the bench, left her spot and wandered aimlessly around the park, going through the passages she just read in her mind, sighing a lot. She stopped by the lake, it was later and there were more couples this time, she contemplated them. Could she and Neji be a happy couple like them? They couldn't tell their parents, nor let anyone at the school to notice, it would be a scandal and the ANBU's deans would judge it as an abuse of his position as her tutor, not to mention the incestuous nature surrounding their liaison

She kept walking, contemplating the trees, the dogs playfully chasing each other, the people chatting with their friends, and amongst everything, a young man with a white loose long sleeve shirt, long chestnut hair and light denim pants caught her eye with his magnificent posture, he was handsome… just as handsome as…

Hard to believe but true, it was Neji walking towards her " _O-ohaiyo gozaimasu* Neji-sempai_!" she bowed as soon as they were close enough

" _Ohaiyo, Hinata-chan_ " he smiled to her "please don't be so formal with me outside the school"

She looked embarrassed " _Sumi masen*…_ but, how do you know this place? And how did you know I'd be here?"

"How do you know this place?" he answered narrowing his eyes in a cryptic expression

"I used to visit it with my family when I was little"

"Precisely, don't you remember joining my family and me here?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed when his words abruptly brought the memories he was asking about, the few times she saw her uncle and father treating each other like brothers "But… that doesn't explain how have you found me here today"

He laughed mouth-closed "I'm not here just for you, I come to train here every weekend" she noticed the navy style sack hanging on his shoulder, surely containing his uniform and other things for this purpose

"Really?" she asked sort of incredulous "But I've never seen you here"

"I've never wanted you to see me before, and no offense, but you could be more observant"

"I guess you´re right" she admitted with shame

"Come with me" he exhorted her with a soft voice

"Where?"

"To my training spot" he said walking first to their destination, making sure she wouldn't stay far behind as they walked

They arrived at the grove of the west wing of the park; she never showed much interest in it before. As they got deeper into it, the ground became wilder and wilder, filled with gigantic tree roots and sharp rocks they nearly had to climb. They reached a small cliff which had blocked by a yellow caution tape the only way up made of more rocks

Hinata hid her mouth behind her hands nervously "Neji-kun, w-we aren't supposed to pass"

"I promise it's safe, and I know the guards" he calmed her and leapt over the tape effortlessly, then grabbed her beneath the arms when she got near enough "hold on to my shoulders and jump" she placed her hands on his muscular shoulders and jumped as high as she could, passing her legs over the tape; he easily and gracefully lifted her body in the air and landed her on the other side

She took the first look at Neji's spot "Is it really here where you train?" she asked in shock

"Yes" he answered quite proudly

The place was a hopelessly bumpy piece of ground with no vegetation at all, full of what she suspected were leftovers of the construction of the park: mounds of dirt, dry tree trunks, boulders, even broken statues, it was a disaster zone

"But it looks so…coarse" she said, turning her voice into a whisper at the last word. They went to sit on a trunk

"Don't worry, I know it is" he appeased her patting her shoulder "in here, training gets more intense and thus more effective"

"Oh, in that case, why don't you bring your teammates along with you?"

"I come here not only to train, but to ponder on things too; solitude allows one to become aware of the self, as you might have noticed"

"Why do you say that?" she asked confused

"You also come here alone to think" Hinata shrugged uncomfortably "I do not spy on you" he explained "I can always see if that's the case, even from afar, because you bear it on your face, plus, it explains how you never notice me being here"

"Oh" her face didn't change that much

He understood "Not everyone can guess that, I'm especially skilled at reading people" she eased her mien at last and she giggled in relief before the strange place absorbed them into its peaceful environment, although it was not nice per se, it had a wonderful view to the sky, filled with long, thin, shiny clouds that day

After a moment of tranquility, she broke the silence "I…brought your notes, I've just finished reading them"

"I see" he said still half-abstracted, but then he noticed her insisting glance and asked "is there something you'd like to ask me?"

"They got me thinking" Hinata took a second before her next words, which she let out very cautiously "i-isn't it odd that w-w-we're cousins …bonding this way?"

"I thought that at first too, but morality couldn't stop me from liking you as much as I do" Neji confessed eyeing her very seriously "look, sometimes things don't necessarily fit within society's rules, but I believe that what comes so naturally and so strong, even against all logic, can't be something that bad, not when we're not involving anybody or anything else. But if you feel too uneasy being with me, we can stop" he finalized, gently squeezing her hand

"What?! No!" she exclaimed grappling to him in anguish "I don't care that much for it! Honestly!"

He laughed out loud "Relax, it was just an offer" then he pulled her towards him and cradled her in his arms "I want you to feel good about this" he rests his head on hers affectionately "I don't think we are wrong to feel the way we do"

"Neither do I" she answered lifting her sight to him

"Then let's keep the rules of the world out of this" he whispered, getting closer to her "this is only between you and me" he stroked her cheek and cut the last of the distance between their faces. Their lips entwined again for a large number of minutes that didn't seem to last long enough to contain their feelings, she softly kissed the rim of his lips, he matched her moves but let her set the pace, feeling her delicate body trembling and her shy moves, like the touch on his forearms, her eager breath entering his mouth. She subtly clasped one lip at the time between hers and his skin bristled. She trailed her hands vividly through the length of his arms and glided her mouth to one of his ears to nibble it. Her breath fanned his hair, he clearly heard how her passion was rising like the foam of boiling milk; his face contorted in a beautiful expression of pleasure. She passed from his ear to his neck, clinging her round and feminine chest to his, flat and firm, making him clench his jaw

"I don't care about our blood tie, I want you so much, Neji" she murmured with a trembling voice

"I can tell" he agreed in bliss

Hinata drew away slightly and fidgeted her fingers in front of her mouth "But…why are you not touching me?"

He grinned and said in a soothing voice "I have a good reason for it, you will find out later" then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his body, she did nothing but stare at him confused and curious; her hands stood suspended between the two bodies "It's nothing you should worry about" he affirmed "trust me. Now, let yourself go, have no restraint with me"

Still shy, but encouraged by the words she hears for a second time now, she slowly sits on his legs, and the look on his eyes is supporting, so she goes straight to him, kissing and biting his lips, like he had done to her last Friday, her hands venture through his scalp, squeezing locks from the beautiful chestnut mane at his nape. Neji welcomes every gesture by getting lost on it, she moves her body closer to his until they get attached by the pelvis, but before doing anything else, she stops

"What i-if I…ask t-to be t-touched?" she asks blushing

"Then I'll touch you the wherever and however you ask me to" he says sitting tall and straight, making his desire for it plausible "as long as you do it without stuttering"

She recoils from him and frowned "You really hate when I do that, don't you?"

"I don't hate it, it is just unnecessary"

She turns her face away, pouting "I don't do it by choice" she complained

He grabs her chin and returns her face to him "I know it's not like that" he said comprehensively "but you need to learn to control it, so go ahead, tell me loud and clear what do you want me to do and I assure you, I'll be delighted to please you"

She stares at him with a stiff expression "Please, kiss me, Neji-kun"

He shook his head "Don't be polite, demand what you want"

She sighs in despair, then clinches her teeth "Kissmehardnow!" she manages to exclaim, rushed but intelligible.

"That's better" he says rushedly before clasping her neck to kiss her, tasting her lips hungrily, his tongue raids her mouth like a horde, he clearly wants to make hard for her to breathe; she gasps and sinks a hand underneath his shirt, she squeezes the muscles on his back, waist, and arms, he grunts and arches his back feeling her nails trace from his shoulder blades to the base of the column

"Remember what I told you on Friday" he warns to her ear, keeping his voice steady and firm through his raising heath

She ponders his words briefly "You're right" she concludes, and pulls his shirt up "lay down". He stares with curiosity, but allows her to undress him and lays on the trunk. Neji is a vision of seduction: the hastiness in his eyes, his lips plump and wet, the subtle swaying of his chiseled body, she roams through it with her mouth and hands, kissing, licking, grabbing everything that is on her reach, he jolts every time the attention goes to his belly, so she decides to play that area the most. Neji sinks his nails on the wood, forbidding himself to do anything beyond shaking like a leaf behind her luscious, exquisite body; the pleasure becomes agony, and the agony becomes a challenge to bear when he feels her insistently rubbing his manhood above his clothes. Suddenly her face appears over his, flushed as only hers could get

"Neji-kun…uhmm"

Neji can feel she's about to 'coyly ask for something', he snaps out of his hormonal trance "Be firm" he almost yells, she flinches "I'm your boyfriend" he adds softer "you can be confident with me" he caresses her cheek

She hides her face on his neck, then gets close to his ear and mutters almost inaudibly "I want to see you… down there, undo your clothes for me" he opens his mouth in shock, and although she lacks the confidence he was demanding, he let it pass

"As you wish, my lady" he raises his hips and pulls down his pants and tight black boxers "you can see now". Hinata stays still, with her face buried in his neck, instead of turning her sight to it, she sends a hand to explore; Neji laughs before feeling her trembling touch on his bare semi-hard penis "Take your time" he suggests, she nods and lays her body on his, he allows himself to hold her by the waist, just to make sure she won't fall, he says to himself

"Neji-kun, how should I touch you?" Hinata fights to control every sound that comes out of her, just hoping it would be enough so she won't have to repeat herself firmer

"Place your hand like this" he says wrapping himself with her tiny timid hand "now glide it, up and down…yes… that's good, tighter" his voice chokes under the gasps yet it still has a tone of bossiness

She feels the limb get harder as she manipulates it, as though it has live on its own, her skin gets sensitive "I like how it feels to do this" she whispers grazing her lips on his earlobe

"I'm glad" he grunted tormented, she moves to notice the tightness on his jaw and the hesitating up-down moves of his free arm, it all revealed how hard he was trying to remain passive on the game: the sounds, the contortions of his body, his search for something to hold onto, other than her curves

"Touch my legs… and bottom" she requests seductively with utter conviction; she contains a moan at the feel of vehemence of her lover slithering through her lower body "go below the dress" she adds almost unconscious; he stops himself to pin his sight on her eyes and clings their foreheads together, then he traces her again, starting from the waist, stopping a moment in one of her cheeks, lingering his way to that creamy skin. Hinata's heart races up with every millimeter he touches, until she feels Neji's fingers in her hamstring, the marvelous roughness of his dangerous hands, her whole body electrifies when he owns her buttocks, hips, and thighs, and she kisses him while intensifying the pace of her stimulation on him, and he responds more aggressively, pressing her thighs with the obvious intention of brushing her crotch. They both lose themselves in this vicious circle of libido happening on that secret corner of the family park. After a few minutes, with Neji nibbling her neck, she turns her sight, maybe for the inertia of the movements, and sees for the first time that part so mysterious and foreign. She opens her hand and sees a thick rod-like limb, topped by a pinkish tip coming out of the skin. She plays a few minutes more observing his sex and her own movements, while he shakes his hips involuntarily, until she decides it's enough to the sight and hides her face back on his neck, her heart pounds on her chest

"Are you scared of what you saw?" he asked amused of her reactions, rubbing her back

"No, it's just something so new for me, I'm a little overwhelmed"

"Let's take a minute then" he's about to fix his boxer and pants. Hinata stops him by the arms and straddles him, her hair covers most of her face, her labia is directly on top of his hardened penis and starts to rock her hips in a clumsy fashion, nearly as she imagines it should be done, the face of her tutor reflects the success of her nerve, prey of the pleasure, yet she's not done, she undoes the buttons of her dress and exposes her breast, tightly enveloped on a white lace bra

"Touch me everywhere, Neji, kiss me, I need to feel you" she begs. He lifts himself to a sitting position contemplating her, allowing his lust to tense on the surface like an arrow before shooting, before involving on a new game with no rules. He makes her his own, submerging his face in her chest, it smells feminine and delicate, with a mixture of lavender and cinnamon, she whimpers feeling his tongue meander in the crevice of her breasts. Just like the last time, he frees her breast from the garment to feast his senses; enveloping one and another nipple with his lips as his hands squish the delicious orbs; her body tenses around him, holding him tighter than she had held anyone before, the move of her hips turns instinctive, deep and harmonious against his manhood until reaching the perfect position to stimulate herself. He can feel she's close to coming, and that drives him wild to no end. Their sounds and breaths entwine as they kiss once more, until Hinata's imminent burst makes her break contact, "Neji, I'm gonna…aahh!" she comes hard against him, muffling her screams with her hand. The waves of her orgasm hit her body several times from the inside until losing strength and fading, and she relaxes her tired body, too lost in the ecstasy to notice the state Neji is in

"Hinata... don't stop now… I'm coming" he demands growling while he moves frantically below her weight. She immediately tries to recover the pace, but her energy is drained and she moves weird and uneven

"Neji, I think I can't…"

"Don't worry" he lifts her body and lands it on the trunk, it's his turn to savage his hardness against her crotch, he rocks so hard that the cortex of the fallen tree scratches the skin of her back, but she barely feels a thing, observing in awe his face filled with lustful agony, he moves harder and harder until he violently stops with a loud grunt that escapes his clenched teeth; she feels a warm moist in her thighs and buttocks

He lets his body fall and rest onto hers, she wraps him in a perfect embrace, as though they were the last matching pieces of an impossible puzzle. The peaceful silence almost drove their satiated selves into slumber

"Do you…" he asked sleepily "do you…need to do something else in here?"

She had to fight the tiredness away to be able to respond "uhm….no, not really"

The navy style sack laid long forgotten next to the trunk, until its owner reached it and pulled out from it a little towel he used on his practices and destined it to wipe the thick white liquid off his body, once he was done and his pants back in place, he focused on her, cleaning her as much as he could, just out of pure luck, her dress was almost intact, except for some really tiny drops here and there

"Come on" he said "it's better if we move from here now"

"But first" she added, handing out from her purse the small notebook "here, I'm done with it and it's safer if you have it back, _arigatou_ for your trust"

He smiled at her "Anytime" he said and took his journal to place it in his sack

* * *

They left the odd spot holding hands and getting playful (she got playful around him, and he consented it as he didn't refuse), but that ended as soon as other visitors were on sight; very casually, Neji distanced himself and broke the mood, Hinata mumbled in protest before realizing she had no idea what to say, he gave her an apologetic face. That would be the way of their romance

The rest of the trip to Hinata's house was very much like that, subtle looks and dissimulated touches; at the bus, she traced his arm with a finger, and he responded the same way on her legs, ascending to her weak spot, which she eagerly encouraged opening her legs so he could easily go further, before someone sat near them and he had to pull himself out of his teasing. They both turned the other way, frustrated

They left the bus right in front of where she had taken the one in the morning. They stood a few moments looking at each other, no words, no goodbyes, but a deeper language lingering in their smiles, and then they went on separate ways.

Hinata checked her watch before pulling her keys out to open the door. It was awfully late, her father would be well aware of her absence by now. So she opened the door cautiously, crossed the front yard without a sound, and braced herself to enter the house, she knew there was no point in trying to escape the next thing; a second after she got in, another door opened, the one from the tea room at the end of the corridor

"Where have you been, Hinata?" her father asked with a deep, cold voice when he emerged from the room like a shadow, like a ghost, keeping a side stand

" _Ano…_ " her stomach churned "I went for a walk at the mall, and I… got distracted and lost the track of time, _gomenasai, ottou-san*_ " she bowed in exculpation and hid her trembling hands behind her back; her father slowly turned his face to her, and she felt her shoulders turning almost into rock

"You visit the mall frequently but never had you taken so long to get back home, and you better not do it again"

"It will never happen again" her father's silence indicated her that she was free to leave, so she walked to the stairs releasing half a sigh

"Hinata" he stopped her "why is your dress dirty and wrinkled?"

She turned to him again, trying to sound coherent "I… I…stumbled with something on the floor and fell"

"So all of a sudden you have become clumsy enough to fall over and get home later than you were expected" Hiashi smeared, staring directly at her daughter's eyes, face neutral… unsettling "Leave" he mustered clenching his jaw

Hinata directed her feet to her room at a normal pace, controlling her urge to run away. Once inside her room, door shut and her back against it, she wrapped her torso with her arms tightly, wishing for Neji to be there with her, if only to give her strength with his presence

She closed her eyes and remembered all she could about him, until she got to feel his warmth again… for the briefest moment


End file.
